Wait For Me
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: A RW/SM crossover one shot. Makoto and Shuu aka Kento. A terrible disaster occurs and Makoto is left all alone to wait...


Wait For Me

Wait For Me

By: Angel of Mercy

Dedication: To all the nice people who have been reviewing!Thanks so much, it means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or YST/Ronin Warriors.Makoto and Shuu belong to their respectful owners.

%*)(%*_@)*$@

_I would wait an eternity for you my love,_

_Whenever you are away you take my heart with you,_

_I am always left behind, never able to go with you when you leave._

_Always left to wait as each passing second becomes lost in the sea of time,_

_Each moment that passes I feel another part of my heart break away,_

_Yet I am still here waiting, my whole being crumpling just so I can see you once more._

_Please come back soon my love, for I am still here waiting for you,_

_To have you in my arms again and for you to give me back my heart, which you took so long ago._

%(&#$)(@&()&@(&$

A female figure stood on her balcony as she overlooked the city of Tokyo as the sun was slowly rising.The shadows of the night were slowly crawling back to the darkness as the light threatened to consume them.Her clear green eyes glimmered at the sight, a grateful smile upon her face as she gazed at the rising.Her hair floated lightly around her, glimmering brightly from the eternal light in the sky.Heavenly rays brightened the sky and enveloped the darkness of the night without a trace.The woman sighed as she leaned into the railing, trying to feel the warmth of the sun itself if just for a moment.Her figure held a look of obedience, one of strength that could take on any challenge.Her eyes are ones of danger, but her soul is so pure once at peace.A soft heart within covered with a hard shell to protect it from ever being harmed.People look at this girl with respect, from losing so much and still being able to be so strong for everyone else.Her conscience is loyal and she would do nothing to hurt anyone close to her or let anything happen to him or her.She is a wonder to behold, dark green eyes that held so many hidden emotions and thick silky brown hair that floated around her.Her body is large, firm and well built and ready to fight whenever it could get a chance.Suddenly, a large yawn came from behind the door in the living room and the girl's eyes brightened at the sound.A loud knock suddenly sounded and her feet were already moving swiftly to get to the door.

"Coming!" Makoto yelled brightly as she ran to the door and swung it open.A smile immediately broke onto her face and she ran out into the hallway as she enveloped Shuu in an embrace.She heard him chuckle and felt her heart leap as the sound reached her ears.His arms enveloped her and she buried her head into his chest with a sigh as she clutched his sweater.Shuu ran his fingers through the silky strands and buried his head into her neck as he heard her squeal in delight.He clutched her waist tighter and felt an aching feeling in his chest as he lifted her off the ground and walked into her apartment.The door was left forgotten as the two pulled away from one another and their eyes locked.Makoto felt her throat leap into her throat and her knees were turning to putty as he gazed at her.Her fingers slowly traced down his cheek to his jaw and averted her eyes to his lips.A sudden rush flew through her and she started to lean forward as she grasped his chin lightly.

"Anxious are we?" he teased as he looked into her eyes once more.Makoto slowly moved her lips into a pout and Shuu felt his whole being soften at her look.

"Depends on what you mean by anxious." She said in a playful tone as she flicked her tongue out and graced his bottom lip.She slowly released herself from his grip, but soon regretted as she felt a sense of emptiness envelope her.Shaking her head at her weakness, she slowly strode into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Shuu in the middle of the living room.He frowned slightly as he watched her disappear, wanting her back in his arms again just like she had been.

Had he done something wrong?All these thoughts coursed through his mind as he suddenly began to panic, but soon smelt something heavenly coming from the kitchen.He stomach began to give him the go sign and he chuckled to himself as he slowly walked to the kitchen.He walked to the door, but suddenly felt his entire being crumble as he heard the sound of crying.He slowly walked into the kitchen and looked down to see Makoto on the floor with a spatula in her hand and the stove was wide open next to her.He immediately felt his feet moving with out him and his mind was totally blank as he made his way to her.

"Makoto?" he asked softly as he crouched beside her.He slowly closed the stove door and placed both hands on her knees trying to comfort her.His heart slowed with each broken sob and the muscles in his arms seemed to stiffen with each shiver of her body.The insides of his stomach slowly began to wrap together, creating an overwhelming pain deep within him.He slowly called her name, his voice cracking in desperation for her to answer.His mind seemed to scramble as she remained silent and he moved quickly to embrace her.Her body molded into his and his knees gave away as they hit the floor harshly.Her sobs slowly began to calm down and she grasped onto him tightly as she hid her face in his chest.

"Hold me." She silently begged him.She sighed as his hold on her tightened and his body relaxed as he heard her voice.Her heart tightened at the thought of frightening him, but she couldn't keep her tears in.She felt her chin being lifted and slowly looked into his eyes.She felt her heart slowly mending, the love and concern shown brightly in his eyes.A small smile slowly found it way to her lips and small tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she looked down at the floor.She slowly felt his hand guide her face back to his and he slowly licked the tears away from her face.Happiness flowed through her and her whole body shivered from the contact.Her eyes drifted shut and felt no more pain was left in her body as his forehead touched hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a hushed voice as his breath tickled her ear.Makoto shivered again as she snuggled to him and laid her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

"I forgot to bake cookies."

"Huh?"

"You know, the tradition where I bake cookies in honor of my mother, just like she used to do when I came home from school." She said with a slight smile.

"God I'm a dumb ass, I totally forgot about it too." He said as he leaned into her with a sigh.He looked at her with a bright smile and then leaned into her with half lidded eyes.Makoto's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at him and slowly met him as their lips touched.Everything around them melted and their kiss deepened as they became one with one anther.Their breathing became heavy and they soon separated after what seemed like eternity.Shuu slowly broke away from her gaze and looked at the clock, and gave a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Time for work?" Makoto asked as he nodded his head.She reached for his chin and guided it back to hers as she planted a light kiss on his lips.She pushed away reluctantly and slowly walked out of the kitchen, but stopped as she looked at the spatula tightly in her grasp.She turned slightly and threw it to an unsuspecting Shuu, who was busy staring at her 'features'.She giggled as it came in contact with his head and he shook his head as he came back to reality.

"What was that for?!" 

"For being a baka." She said plainly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

%*()@*$@--0

The small shop erupted with noise as Makoto groaned from the noise.Shuu and her had opened the small restaurant only a few months before and it was already a big hit.A smile spread across her lips and she had to bite her bottom one in order to keep it down.Shuu had been there for her the whole time, supporting her throughout the whole thing and never left her side.The other Senshi had been with her as well, coming everyday to support her and to eat the delicious food.Shuu had been the official food taster, trying all her recipes and making sure the cooks that were hired would be fine.She suddenly felt reality slip away at the thought of him and began to picture romantic things that could soon happen.Others thoughts soon came after that and she felt like she would have a heart attack if she thought about it any longer.A hand came in front of her face and she almost fell off her stool if strong hands hadn't been there to stop her.Her face burned as she was set up straight and met beautiful dark eyes that could only belong to her soul mate.

"You okay?" he asked with slight laughter in his voice.Makoto began to pout and he could only grin at the sight of her.He winked playfully and her face burned even brighter as she turned towards him fully.It was his turn to burn as her eyes roamed over his body, taking in the outfit that adorned his body.He found himself blushing as he placed his waiter tray in front of him and slowly turned to leave.

"Wow…" Makoto trailed off as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.The long button up dress shirt clung to his upper half slightly, showing off his muscles.The tight black jeans really did a number, showing off his well-sculpted legs as he walked.Her eyes seemed to be glued to his rear end, her cheeks burning all the while.She slowly scooted her stool along the tiled floor, gaining a few stared as it squeaked.She ignored them and stopped in front of the pan rack as she leaned over to see him once more.The kitchen door had been left open and she scanned the room until she saw Shuu at one of the tables.Her eyes were glued to him once more and nothing could keep her eyes off of him.The light from the window played with his hair and ignited the dark blue strands with a glow.His dark eyes held a look of happiness and a huge smile was set upon his face as if in laughter.

"What can I get for you?"

"What the…" she trailed off as she saw a pretty blonde woman sitting at the table.She was looking at Shuu with an interest and Makoto felt something burn within her.She leaned over more and saw another woman to his right eyeing his fine features through his clothing.She gripped the sides of her stool and felt the wood slowly cracking beneath her grip.Flames were practically burning in her eyes and felt the heat flowing through her veins.She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as the blonde looked over at her casually.She raised her eyes challengingly and moved to touch Shuu's leg, but he moved away as if sensing her.Makoto gave a cheer and threw her hands up, but suddenly fell to the floor with a fierce curse.Her face burned once more and she looked up to see everyone staring at her in silence.She quickly got to her feet and bowed deeply.Her chest was tight and she slowly looked up into Shuu's eyes to see them shining with amusement.She suddenly smiled and forgot about everyone else as she slowly scooted back behind the wall.

%*#$*@*($

Makoto glanced around the building as she bit her lip nervously.Her eyes roamed around the bustling people around her and she felt fear grip her heart as she looked at the gigantic planes outside the huge windows.She looked ahead as she saw Shuu at the counter, slowly reaching for a ticket an elderly woman was handing him.Makoto shook her head, her mind silently pleading with him to leave with her from this place.Her stomach was twisting inside, slowly creating an eternal pain for her as the sounds of the planes tore at her ears.Shuu slowly made his way back to her, smiling as he raised the ticket in the air.

"I got it!" he shouted in happiness.He suddenly frowned as he saw the desperate look in her eyes, nearly on the verge of tears as she looked at him.His gaze softened and he quickened his pace as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.He held her close to him, it seemed like eternity and he never wanted to leave this feeling.He squeezed his eye shut as a queasy feeling swept through him, but he shook his head as if trying to erase it.He slowly set her onto the floor; not wanting to let her go, but the intercom was loudly announcing his flight.Dark eyes met with wild forest green ones each shinning brightly with deep emotions that only the two lovers could understand.

"Makoto…I promise I will come back, this trip will only be for a short while." He said as his fingertips graced over her cheek softly.

"Shuu, please let those other people take care of this, I…have a bad feeling.Please don't go, this is the same day that my parents place crashed…" she trailed off as her voice cracked.Shuu embraced her once more as he felt her pain within his own heart.He reached behind her and slowly undid her tie, which held her hair up, and the silky strands fell down her back like a waterfall.He ran his hand through it and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he heard her sigh through her sobs.He slowly drew away and drew her face to his as his lips captures the first silver tear that escaped her eye.He felt his soul slowly breaking with hers, the bad feeling slowly coursing through him like a virus.His lips traveled down and captured hers in a soul searing kiss, reassuring as they became one.It seemed like eternity as he slowly drew away from her, smiling as tears began to threaten his own vision from the pain that he had felt.

"Makoto, I promise I will come back to you.Please…wait for me…we will be together again.Remember to wait, I'll be back before you know it." He said as he released her and kneeled to get his bag.He stood slowly, a great weight seemed to be settled upon him as if trying to get him to stay.He turned to her once more and reached out as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.He smiled and slowly took in her beauty, from her flowing hair to her bright green eyes.Shaking his head he slowly turned, leaving the pain stricken weather goddess to herself.Each step he took closer to the door the feeling grew heavier, a feeling of danger enveloping him.He turned once more, waving at his soul mate and giving a weak smile as he disappeared from view.Makoto managed to smile back, never knowing it would be the last she would see…

%_*$)#*@ 

Makoto smiled as her friends sat around her as their laughter filled the empty apartment.Each of them sat around her, each reassuring her that all would go well with Shuu.They soon relaxed and sat around the t.v., slowly flipping through channels to see if there was anything worth watching.Ami sat in an armchair, slowly skimming through a book, but keeping a wearing eye on the screen.Rei and Makoto adorned the big couch as they slouched back to back, their feet hanging over the edge.Minako and Usagi were looking through an album on the floor, giggling and whispering at the pictures of their friends and their soul mates in various pictures.Makoto looked at the screen with half lidded eyes, slowly pressing the buttons on the remote control.Suddenly, her finger stopped and her heart stopped in her chest as she looked at the news report.She stared at the screen in shock, her heart slowly tearing within her.

"Flight 305 heading for New York crashed over the Pacific at exactly 2:05 p.m. this afternoon.No survivors have been discovered so far…" 

"No." Makoto whispered in a desperate voice as she pleaded with the television.Tears racked her body and everything around her died as she looked at the picture of the mangled body of the plane in the endless sea of blue.Tears racked her body and her fists clenched at her sides as she shook her head furiously.Her mind went blank; nothing seemed to matter as she stared at the screen with haunted eyes.Her legs gave way as she fell to the floor, tears leaking from her very being, leaving her an empty shell.Strangled sobs erupted from her tight throat, singing out an eternal melody of sadness that escaped her broken heart.Her friends stood around, screaming to her desperately, their own cries mixing with hers as if they felt her pain.She simply ignored them and felt rage fill within her as she suddenly let out a fierce cry of utter madness.Her fists flew to floor as she punched furiously, ignoring the pain within her knuckles as they met the wooden floor.

"Mako stop!" a broken voice begged her as desperate hands griped her arms.Makoto screamed once more, thunder erupting from outside as if feeling its masters pain.The skies were filled with dark clouds, slowly enveloping the violet beauty of the night sky and the eternal fireflies that glittered so brightly.The silver glow of the moon was enveloped, causing the world to be swallowed in darkness.Little teardrops fell from the heavens, silently crying with the Senshi of the storms as she mourned for her soul mate, who was lost at sea.

%(*#($*%&

Months passed, but the broken girl never seemed to want to move from where she was.Her eyes held a haunting look, no more life seemed to sparkle within their once wild depths.Works spoken through her tight lips were emotionless, not seeming to care what she was doing to those close to her.She never seemed to be complete, it was like her soul was ripped from her and her heart seemed to be broken.

"Makoto, come over, the girls and I are going to have a party.There will be some cute guys there…maybe you could meet someone.Mako-chan, honey, are you there…please answer me…Mako?" Usagi slowly hung up the phone, receiving no answer from the other end.She sighed as tears began to fall, but warm arms embraced her as she leaned into Ryo with a sob.

Makoto slowly dropped the receiver to the floor, leaving it forgotten as she slowly walked out onto the balcony.She closed her eyes as the tears beat upon her, seeming to cry for her after her tears had dried up.A small smile appeared on her face at that thought, but it quickly left as she walked over to the railing.She sighed and leaned over the edge to look down at the life beneath her.

"What would it be like to fall and not be caught?Shuu was always there to catch me, but now he is not here, he is in the heavens where I cannot reach him.Oh Shuu, how could you break your promise to me…you said you would be back in no time.I am still here waiting, but you have not come back yet.Usa, Rei, Ami, Mina…you are all I have left…you and the other guys are the only things that are keeping me together.Why am I here?You all have lives of your own…you no longer need me to be there, all of you are strong.I am weak, nothing really matters to me now…we have attained peace and all of you are happy.Each one of you has found a soul mate, someone to be there for you.I am only to be forgotten completely, nothing more than a memory once you are all happily settled down.Shuu…what should I do?I am tired of waiting…you are gone and we are not together as you promised.You said we would be together, but you are not here.Am I doing something wrong?You are an angel…so maybe there is something I need to do to be with you once more." She said as she looked up into the darkness of the sky.She rain beat harder against her skin as if trying to tell her something.She just smiled and set one foot upon the rail, but something grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the room.She cried out in rage and thrashed against the intruder, suddenly breaking out of his embrace.She turned to the man with her eyes burning, but suddenly fell to the floor as the figure stepped into the light.

"Shuu…" she whispered as she stared at him in shock.She shook her head several times as new tears seemed to fill her eyes, once believed to be nothing left.A thumping sound reached her ears and she began to feel her heart, seeming to be mending itself back together at the sight of him.His figure was drenched and he was looking at her desperately to do something.His eyes were clouded with tears, slowly working themselves down his heartbroken features.Her soul seemed to becoming one with herself, finally filling her empty shell once more.Emotion shinned in her eyes and her legs seemed to be working on their own as they ran to him.He raised his arms to her and embraced her tightly to him to make sure it wasn't a dream.Makoto crushed him to her, making sure that he was with her and she wasn't imagining things.

"You waited for me" he whispered happily into her ear.Makoto let out a sob and nodded her head as she nuzzled his neck.

"How could I not?" she asked in a quivering voice.They slowly pulled apart and their eyes locked with one another, each tear filled with unspoken emotion.They slowly leaned forward, awaiting this moment for so long as their lips met deeply.They became one, after so long of being apart, they finally found peace.They pulled apart after what seemed like forever and slowly lowered to the couch, snuggling close as they held one another.

That night, the Warrior of Justice and the Solider of Strength held one another, knowing that they would wait for each other for eternity and beyond.

The End

Hope you all like!I loved writing this, it was fun!The torture of poor Mako was hard for me, but she is happy now!Hope to hear what you all think, Ja!

_ _

_ _


End file.
